


If truth is north, then I am true south

by EtherealEssence



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Greek AU, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, hope you enjoy!, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies and gentlemen and everybody else! I present to you the Hades-Persephone au you needed but didn't know you wanted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some truths are hard to define

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)  
> My first reylo piece of many to be published! I have decided that I hate myself so I am currently writing three most likely multi-chapter au's so tell me what you think in the comments! This is just a prequel and the first proper chapter should be up soon!

 

 

 

“You're Hades.” 

A look in my direction was the only affirmation I was given that I was right. The silence that surrounded us was nothing like I'd imagined it. There were no screams or moans of the dead. No wandering spirits, just a lake so dark it seemed as though there was only a seam of light revealing where the water met the still air. I studied the strange ripples that the boat made. The water moved as I had never seen before. Although perhaps it was just for the fact that mother had hidden me in the desert and I was just unknowledgeable in these things. My mother. She seemed so ethereal now. Like a fae, she was magical and beautiful and powerful and- someone I didn't know. I returned my thoughts back towards the water before I began to feel the melancholy well within me. The ripples moved, twisting in the water as though they were... dancing? I felt a pang of something I had yet to name. Or was reluctant to acknowledge. Sighing in frustration at the nature of my thoughts I focused on the cloaked figure slowly pushing an oar near enough the size of him. The pace wasn't fast but I knew he must have a great amount of strength to be able to achieve it.

He seemed to be tall and bulky although the black armour and swathes of cloth hid his figure quite well. The cloak seemed excessive in the midst of all of it. Particularly with the aura he held. He gave off a warning almost of the power he held, of the darkness and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. All of these something’s I didn't know weighed on me heavily, frustrating me to no end. I should know but I just did not have the answers.

A black gloved hand broke my thoughts and I stared at it in confusion. Following it up my eyes trailed up to his arm, cloaked shoulder and then his masked face. The only other colour than the black encompassing him was the ridged silver around his covered eyes. I tried to decipher what he could look like or what his expression would be but with no luck I returned my eyes to the outstretched hand. Expelling a breath I felt the cold prick my bare skin, the linen outfit I wore offering no protection.

 

“Persephone.” A distorted voice shattered the silence we had held for near enough the entire journey since my deduction of who he was. His voice was deep and crackly as though he was talking through a broken comms set.

 

Lifting my hand, I watched as it shook before placing it in his grasp and gripping it firmly I joined him.


	2. Truth Got Its Sight Set On You

Chapter 2

Jakku was one of the driest deserts on the planet which meant it was also one of the hottest. The sun seemed relentless and unforgiving. I can't remember when my skin turned the colour of the golden sand but it must have been shortly after I was left with the scavengers. Life before the barren wasteland I now call home is hazy and all but forgotten. There is a vague image of a woman with dark hair and bottomless eyes. I cannot recall the colour but I can remember that her eyes felt as though you were looking at life itself. Then again my mother is Demeter. I learnt her name at 9 summers from the scavenger’s chief. They're akin to a small tribe; sifting through immense wreckages to barter with other desert nomads. And the other...ones. At 9 summers he had decided that I needed to know the truth about why I was with them. 

At 19 summers my life of hiding was fruitless. Most of my life was spent in a desolate desert because of Demeter’s fear I would be taken or sullied by someone. And yet even living as one of the few female scavengers in a desert so hot it could bake a man's insides did nothing to protect me. He found me anyway. He always had and always would. 

It was the strangest thing to see black in the desert. I had not laid eyes on the colour for so long it I almost didn't recognise it. In Jakku only the lightest colours were worn so as not to attract to much heat. I looked down at my dirty cream robes wrapped around me, the dust covering every inch of me. The heat was so great you could see waves as they rose off the ground and the speck of black became a wavering blur until a masked man appeared in his place. He moved with purpose in his long strides and it was wonder he could do so in this heat with his flowing robes. He seemed to know exactly where to go as if something was pulling him. 

That something appeared to be me.

I held my staff close to me almost hugging it, wishing I had worn my head wrap just to be as concealed as this stranger was. An abnormal sense of vulnerability came over me, akin to nothing I had felt in a long time. I had been in this desert for so long it may not be home, but it was the closest thing I had to one. I had learnt the ins and outs of the desert and its tricks. I knew where I stood and what I was capable of, but a stranger who merely walks towards me threatens it all. I felt sick and my stomach clenched and twisted in my gut. My lungs felt bereft of all the air that had previously inhabited them. Tightening my grip on my staff I stood stock still unable to even blink. The stranger stopped before me.

“It is time.”

Stunned at the voice, my reverie broke and I turned to face the scavenger chief. I began to step towards him but the strangers hand shot out and held my wrist. I flinched expecting a bruising grip, but he was gentle, the supple leather soft against my skin. Pulling me close I felt a bizarre movement in the air around us. Shifting I tried to see what was happening but the strangers arms were unmoving like stone. Panicking I tried to ask what was happening when the very ground beneath us fell apart.

Clinging to the stranger I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt a soft wetness touch my feet. Gasping I lurched away from the stranger and watched as my staff sunk, slowly disappearing into inky blackness. Looking to the floor where I was stood when we landed, I saw a green patch of…  _fur?_ Leaning down to touch it I felt its dewy softness and a memory sprung to mind. “It’s moss.” I felt in awe to see something other than sand, something alive and so lush. Springing up I turned around to look and see what other vegetation grew here but all I could see was darkness. Turning to ask the stranger I was shocked to see him stood next to a small canoe. Gesturing towards it, he motioned me to sit. With trepidation I sat down and watched him enter the canoe. Picking up an oar, he waved his other hand and I felt the boat shift slowly into the water. I looked forlornly at it, wondering how far my staff had sunken. It was one of the few things I had owned back in Jakku. The chief had given it to me as a gift for my eagerness to help scavenge. The chief. He had said something before I came to this strange place.  _‘It is time’_ , what does that mean? Time for what? Scouring my mind I landed on the memory of him telling me about why I was with the tribe. Demeter had hidden me so I could not be taken, not sullied, but by who? What was the name? I felt the answer well inside me. Something I knew instinctively. 

“You're Hades.” 

A look in my direction was the only affirmation I was given that I was right. The silence that surrounded us was nothing like I'd imagined it. There were no screams or moans of the dead. No wandering spirits, just a lake so dark it seemed as though there was only a seam of light revealing where the water met the still air. I studied the strange ripples that the boat made. The water moved as I had never seen before. Although perhaps it was just for the fact that mother had hidden me in the desert and I was just unknowledgeable in these things. My mother. She seemed so ethereal now. Like a fae, she was magical and beautiful and powerful and- someone I didn't know. I returned my thoughts back towards the water before I began to feel the melancholy well within me. The ripples moved, twisting in the water as though they were... dancing? I felt a pang of something I had yet to name. Or was reluctant to acknowledge. Sighing in frustration at the nature of my thoughts I focused on the cloaked figure slowly pushing an oar near enough the size of him. The pace wasn't fast but I knew he must have a great amount of strength to be able to achieve it.

He seemed to be tall and bulky although the black armour and swathes of cloth hid his figure quite well. The cloak seemed excessive in the midst of all of it. Particularly with the aura he held. He gave off a warning almost of the power he held, of the darkness and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. All of these something’s I didn't know weighed on me heavily, frustrating me to no end. I should know but I just did not have the answers.

A black gloved hand broke my thoughts and I stared at it in confusion. Following it up my eyes trailed up to his arm, cloaked shoulder and then his masked face. The only other colour than the black encompassing him was the ridged silver around his covered eyes. I tried to decipher what he could look like or what his expression would be but with no luck I returned my eyes to the outstretched hand. Expelling a breath I felt the cold prick my bare skin, the linen outfit I wore offering no protection.

“Persephone.” A distorted voice shattered the silence we had held for near enough the entire journey since my deduction of who he was. His voice was deep and crackly as though he was talking through a broken comms set.

Lifting my hand, I watched as it shook before placing it in his grasp and gripping it firmly I joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing but my ideas and writing, the characters and such are all star wars/Disney/Lucas property. Hope you enjoyed this. I know I'm a cheat, but I wanted to get something up really quickly, gave a little bit more backstory. Next chapter will definitely show what happens after she takes his hand. God, I feel like such a tease. Come chat with me on Tumblr! I'm EtherealEssence there too!


	3. Some Truths are Sharper than Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are revealed about their past are told but even more mysteries are woken. The struggle is real. I apologise if it seems a little hectic and if things don't make sense I shall hopefully clear them up with the upcoming chapters. However if you do see a mistake or something you think doesn't add up, please tell me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who read my work and an even bigger thank you to all the people who comment, bookmark, or leave kudos. You make me feel appreciated, fill me with a desire to write more as fast as I can and make me feel extremely flattered!

I was pulled against him once more and I felt the ground shift beneath us. Gripping his black robes, I hid my face in his chest squeezing my eyes shut. Slowly I felt strong arms wrap around me and a wave of peace eased my trepidation of the journey. The tension slowly melted from my body and I relaxed into the hold of Hades.

“We are here.”

His crackly modified voice came through his mask and I loosened my grip on his robes. Clearing my throat, I moved from the circle of his arms and looked around to the new environment he had brought me too. The brightness overwhelmed me. A white solid material was used for the walls and ceilings. High arches graced the hallway and I saw intricate patterns running throughout the stretched corridor. Looking to the ground, I saw an elaborate rug depicting images of flowers and suns as well as other astrological images. Walking along the hallway, I followed the pattern and saw it was like the tapestry the scavengers carried. I remember cold nights trying to huddle closer to the fire as the tribe told stories using the tapestry. They believed that the tapestry told the history of their ancestors and how they came to live in the desert. The flooring seemed to have a similar purpose and my eyes flitted over it trying to take in each weave and try to understand what each stitch meant. Turning to Hades (it seemed so strange to call him that) I questioned him about the rug.

“What does the flooring mean?”

As I had walked along the corridor studying the floor he had remained where we landed, watching me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking with that mask covering most of his face and those silver edged goggles covering the rest.

“It de–”

“Wait,” I interrupted his static voice and taking an unconscious step towards him I asked, “Could you take off your mask?” At his silence, I added, “Please?”

Lifting his arms, he reached up into his hood and pressed the sides of his mask. A hissing noise escaped from it as the mouth covering slowly moved away from his face. Bowing his head he pulled it off and drawing back his hood he stood to his full height. An audible gasp escaped my mouth and my breath hitched as I saw the face of the man under the mask. His pale face contrasted starkly against his raven tresses that graced the top of his head. His face was long and he seemed almost regal with his plump lips and smatterings of beauty marks. His prominent nose was almost sharp and he reminded me of the rough stitches on the tapestry showing the past kings and powerful men of the scavengers. I don’t know how long I stared at his face but it must have been long enough to make him uncomfortable. Uncomfortable enough to – fidget. It seemed so strange to think that I had made Hades Lord of the Underworld and Guardian of the Souls reduced to nothing more than a fidgeting uncomfortable mass. Strangely enough, I found comfort in the fact that I could have that effect. In Jakku most men knew to stay away from me and if they didn’t then they would learn that I was not somebody to be trifled with. I was not weak or submissive, I was strong and whole. I didn’t need anyone, not a partner, not my mother, no one. Any that dared to think otherwise would meet the end of my staff in a duel. I felt a panging sense of loss at the disappearance of my beloved staff. Caught up on the journey and swept away by my curiosity of this enigma presented in black robes and a mask I had felt as if I was in a transcended state. I merely went with the motions and followed. Looking down at myself, I could not help but compare it with that of my surroundings and a small niggling sliver of embarrassment ran through me. My dirty wrap outfit and golden dusty skin seemed a far cry from the opulence of the hallway. Forget a comparison between myself and the towering male with smooth cream coloured skin and impeccable black robes.

“The rug, like many here shows the history or rather legends of the past.” His deep throaty voice shocked me out of my sinking state and I glanced up towards him. His voice sparked something within me and I felt my body tighten. “It shows the planets control upon the earth and their sway upon each other.” As he spoke he began to stride towards me. His long muscled legs parted through his robes and I felt a rush of heat across my skin. His very presence and actions seemed to cause an effect upon me I could not control. “Each planet represents a different Lord. The humans show us as gods but we are merely keepers, rulers that grow old and wither only to be replaced by new souls with the spark of that talent which job requires. I myself am Pluto. Or rather we are Pluto. I am Hades and you are Persephone. But we have other names and are new people each time.”

“Hades takes Persephone by force. That does not make Pluto shared, it is unwilling.” My outburst is met with the flashing of his eyes but he breathes in and calm he responds.

“We are not the only Hades and Persephone. In fact, the first known record refers to us as Pluto and Kore. A divine couple that ruled the Underworld together, welcoming souls. Hades came after. You must understand that we are made different each time, yes, but we are made for each other, yet our love does not come without obstacles. Hades and Persephone could not get past the difficulties that stood in their way. Demeter prevented their natural love. What the stories do not tell you is that Hades needed Persephone, and without her, he grew volatile and wrathful. Demeter knew this yet she still refused to part with her child, instead imprisoning her.” The thought that my mother had done exactly that flickered before my eyes. Exiled on Jakku. Hades continued, his voice low and even as though his speech was prepared and practiced, but the warring emotion in his voice threw me. I couldn’t deduce what Hades was trying to achieve, was he angry with me for my outburst or was he explaining to me why he brought me here. Biting my tongue, I remained silent and waited for him to finish before I angered the stranger in his own home while I had nothing to defend myself. “So Hades took her. It was wrong what he did, what he did later was even worse. He tricked her and she torn, between her mother and Hades was at a loss of what to do. They both suffered, passionate creatures that loved each other, yet their start could never be mended and it tore them apart. Demeter made the world suffer, abusing her powers and Hades grew harsher and accepted the rage into his heart. No gift is given without a fine print. Each keeper has powers that give with one hand but bite with the other. His fall into the dark marred the keepers and the world. Frankly, most keepers of that era succumbed to their curses. Slowly each new generation of keepers moved past that era and the knowledge of us became lost to the world. This may be too much for you, unknowing as you are of yourself or me or anything much to do with the essence of your gift.”

My patience snapped and the overwhelming information he had given as well as the time shifting collapsed in on me. Thoughts buzzed in my head, worries, questions, feelings of loss of Jakku, it all crashed and I could not handle it.

“What do you mean I am unknowing? You may live in a palace and you may be aware of all this history but don’t you dare assume I know nothing. I know enough. I know enough to know you are the bad guy. You want to kidnap me and de- defile me! Well I guess you managed to bring me to your home but if you think for one minute that you are going to trick me or that I will take anything lying down you are going to regret assuming that I am weak and wish you never brought me here!” shouting at him I felt my emotions well and my confusion and fear took over.

“Kidnap you?” he was incredulous. “You came willingly! There were no cries of help or demands to be let go! You – you even held onto me! You just- I cant belie- were you even listening to anything I said?”

At his question, I felt almost disconnected to myself again and I watched with horror as all rationality left me and I fell to the floor weeping. I could not afford to be perceived as so weak on Jakku but here I was alone with all but a man who made me feel more than I ever had before. Life was simple and too hot and busy to be aware or have feelings in Jakku. All of the repressed feelings flooded me and the only release I could find was to pour it out my eyes.

As I wept in a ball on the floor I felt warm hands pick me up and cradle me within his embrace. Stroking my back and arms, he soothed me in a way I do not think I ever felt. Perhaps I do not remember. Resting his head against mine, he murmured reassurances and noncommittal noises that slowly calmed my crying and ragged breathing. Before the exhaustion took over me I noticed he had taken off his gloves and warm scarred hands ran patterns up and down my bare skin. He had long pretty fingers I noted wearily.

Drained my eyes closed and I became dead to all around me.


	4. Some Truths Unravel and Fray

Moaning I shifted half-awake confused by the heat but lack of light. My rough blanket suddenly felt a lot softer and lighter. Snuggling into its warm depths my eyes slowly slid shut and only then did I feel the heat radiating from behind me. Shifting I twisted and snuggled into the beacon of heat instead. I was so tired. Why was I so tired? I could already feel sleep dragging me back into its dark arms. Clinging to the heat I wrapped myself around it holding on with both my arms and legs.

***

Groggily I scrunched my eyes shut against the light determined to sleep more. Worming my way closer to the warmth beneath me I slowly realised that the hard planes my fingers dug into were soft to touch and the thudding in my ear wasn't my own heart beat that I was hearing. Jolting up I fell back down just as quickly. Looking down I could see the outline of our twined legs under the sheets and I could feel the heat rise within me. A hot flush ran across my skin and I could feel the pink blush reach the tips of my ears down to the tips of my breasts. In panic I looked down at myself and relief washed through me as I saw I was still wearing all my clothes. Looking towards hades I saw him lying there watching me. He made no move to get up or hold me. His dark eyes were intense but his expression was soft. Untangling myself I scooted back and crossed my legs.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath I searched for the words but I felt at a loss. Shaking myself I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts. Think Rey, order your questions and thoughts. What is more important? Bed, right, and everything else stems from that. Opening my eyes I was immediately drawn back to the endless depths of his. Clearing my throat I began.

"Okay so I am going to talk and you just need to listen. I'll ask questions and you need to answer them as simply as possible. Can you sit up please?" At his movement I halted him before stammering out "You are wearing... pants right?"

His response was only to smirk before he shifted himself up and the dark waistband of his pants could be seen above the bed sheet. Looking upwards I saw a trail of dark hair and I felt my blush burn as it grew darker. He was sculpted like a statue, firm muscles and a slightly dented abdomen. He was strong and now I could see the explanation. His chest was smooth and he looked relatively hairless. I could feel the heat pooling between my thighs and I clenched when I saw the muscles lacing his biceps. His fitness was apparent and as my eyes traced the column of his neck I saw the self-satisfied smug look gracing his face.

Grimacing I clamped down on my emotions and began.

"Firstly, why am I in your bed?"

"Persepho-"

"Rey. My name is Rey." I interrupted.

"If I am to call you Rey then I would like for you to call me Kyl- Ben. Call me Ben."

"What was the other name?" Intrigue ran through me. Already there were so many mysteries but I could not help but be enraptured by another.

"It’s nothing. Just what my subjects refer to me as."

"Which is?" His evasion would not work and my persistence won out.

"They call me Kylo Ren."

Filing away that information I was glad to have cleared one subject of interest. I repeated my previous question of the bed and I noticed his hesitation before he began.

"Yesterday after bringing you here I- was not the most considerate host. I was forceful and pushed things on you, too- fast." His words were stilted but sincere, I had the feeling it was difficult for him to admit his mistakes. "You- your gifts have been repressed for a long time and they- they overwhelmed you."

“What gifts? No no wait continue they ‘overwhelmed' me and that lead to me in your bed how?”

Scowling at my interruption he breathed in deeply a few times before continuing. “It overwhelmed you. You collapsed onto the ground and- you were crying and you just… wore yourself out. You fell asleep in my arms so I brought you here to rest in bed.” My emotions began to war inside me and the tumultuous feelings caused me no end of confusion. Why all of a sudden did it feel like a lifetimes worth of emotion was hitting me all at once. Trying to get control of them seemed futile as each attempt at calming myself was met with absolutely no result.

"I-" clearing my throat I tried again, "I cried?"

My throat tightened at his nod and I felt woozy. At least it explained why I slept so deeply and was so unaware of the events that occurred. Crying though, seemed excessive. I took everything in stride and although being taken on this strange journey away from everything I've ever known caused feelings I had only experienced when Demeter left me with the scavengers, crying didn't seem to be my natural response. And even if I was to cry, why in front of Ben? 

Straightening my back I pushed my thoughts to the back of my head but it didn’t give me the clearness I was used to receiving in Jakku. Instead of clarity and an empty mind I felt a buzzing haze of emotions swamp my mind. Growling I thumped the blankets with my fists before gripping my head and trying to concentrate. Scrunching my eyes shut I dug my fingers into my temple trying to sort through the mess running through my head. Warm hands pulling my own away from my head pushed through the jumble and soothed my scattered thoughts. Staring at the slender fingers I watched stunned as he slowly drew small circles on my hands. With each stroke of his I felt a little bit calmer than before, till I felt like I was more serene than I had ever been. But the clarity he gave made me aware of the dull throbbing in my temple where I had dug my fingers in too hard. Flinching now fully aware of the pain I could feel my calmness slipping away. Glancing at Ben’s hands I hesitantly removed my own from his grasp only to pull them towards my forehead. Taking the tips of his fingers I pressed them against the main sources of pain and entreating him with my eyes I waited. 

His touch was soft enough at first I could barely feel it but he soon grew bolder in his approach and I could feel his brushes sweeping away the discomfort I had felt. I don't know when but my eyes had slowly slid shut and I'd relaxed into his touch. 

It felt as though an eternity had passed between us yet even that seemed to feel like only seconds. The juxtaposition should have confused me but in all honesty Ben's touch did something to me that made release everything I was holding on to. The worries, the fears everything seemed to melt away at his touch. Opening my eyes I stared in to the warm depths of Ben’s eyes.

 “What’s wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at etherealessence.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
